Hysteria
by can you not
Summary: In which Sasuke thoroughly enjoys unwrapping his present. –AU, lemon, light bondage.


**title:** Hysteria

**rating:** M

**word count:** 4,390

**headnote:** hi guys! i took a long, sudden hiatus from writing... i have no excuses. i just lost my mojo. but i really, _really_ wanted to write something for my favorite character's birthday, so here goes... i'm kinda rusty with lemons, hopefully this doesn't suck too much!

also this is kinda late because i was a lazy ass and didn't feel like finishing it on time. hehe i guess the part of my brain that writes smut functions only between 1 and 4 am!

**warning1:** un-beta'd as my beta went to bed before i could send this to her.

**warning2:** sexy stuff! if you are uncomfortable with reading explicit material do not proceed forward... but why else would you be in the M-rated section of this site, hmm? :P

**disclaimed.**

* * *

.

.

.

When Sasuke finally awoke from his deep slumber, it was nearing 10 am. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned, throwing his head back into the soft pillows.

It was Saturday, a day he always used to sleep in, no exceptions. His job as his family's company's CEO was tough and required long, sleepless nights, but he managed to free every Saturday to relax; even though most of the time he ended up working from home again.

He looked to the other side of the king-sized bed and noticed that the figure usually sleeping beside him was gone. He smiled a little. It didn't surprise him that much – his girlfriend was an early-riser. It baffled him how she insisted on waking up before eight in the morning even on the weekends, since she went to bed long after midnight. She'd just smile and say that it would feel like a day wasted. He was fascinated how she managed to look so well-rested, when she slept for a little over six hours every night.

He shrugged it off as a family trait, but still worried if she'd collapse some time during the day because she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Reluctantly, he got up. Stretching and yawning, he didn't bother to look at the small calendar on the wall, even though there was something circled with a bright red marker. _Probably something Hinata had to do today_, he mused and forgot about it the second he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Standing underneath the shower head, he enjoyed the feeling of warm water prickling his skin like thousands of tiny needles. He ran his hands through his thick raven hair, noting in the back of his mind how he had to cut it soon – it was seriously getting too long – to get it completely wet and then, his eyes closed, grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo. Sadly, it was too late when he noticed that the bottle he was holding was actually Hinata's, and by the time he was done washing off the remaining bubbles off of his body and hair, he smelled pleasantly of strawberries.

_Great_, he groaned inwardly and dried himself off with a fluffy towel, dressing into a freshly washed and ironed shirt that was for some reason already waiting for him in the bathroom and a pair of clean black boxers.

After brushing his teeth, he decided it was time to find where Hinata was located. Knowing her daily routines, she could be either in the kitchen or the market – he was sincerely hoping for the former, as he didn't feel like putting on pants and leaving the house. He went downstairs and relaxed when the scent of something baking hit his nostrils. So she was home.

He walked into the kitchen to find his long-term girlfriend bent over the oven, checking whatever was inside if it was ready yet.

"Good morning," he greeted, his voice still hoarse from sleeping. She jumped up in surprise and quickly closed the oven, hiding it with her body.

"M-Morning, Sasuke-kun," she smiled sweetly at him, a light blush covering her cheeks. He approached her and pecked her lips, smirking.

"What'cha cooking there, huh?" he asked and tried to sneak a peek, but Hinata wouldn't let him. As his eyes or head moved, so did her body, not allowing him to see what was hiding in there and causing her to eventually completely align herself with his frame.

"I-It's a secret," she said. Sasuke frowned, but decided to go with it – whatever it was, Hinata wouldn't last that long without telling him, anyway.

"Uh… Sasuke-kun?" she asked after he detached himself from her body and went to the fridge to get something to eat. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday?" he wondered, grabbing a carton of milk and sipping the liquid directly from it. "Shit, it's not our anniversary or something? I thought that was back in April."

He heard her giggle. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. If she was giggling, then it wasn't their anniversary. "Sasuke… it's July 23rd."

He stopped drinking momentarily. Putting the carton back to its place and closing the fridge, he turned towards her in shock. "Seriously?" He forgot his own birthday? Well, that was a new one.

She removed herself from the oven, figuring he stopped caring about what's inside or had already figured it out, and went up to him to throw her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes as he was a few inches taller than her. His arm automatically found its way on her hip. Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."

"Uh, thanks." He muttered. He nearly added a "You, too," but stopped himself in time. He felt a bit disoriented. So that was marked on the calendar… his birthday.

He was twenty-five now. It sure didn't feel like it. He glanced down briefly at Hinata, who was still smiling knowingly.

"Oh shit," he said, realizing suddenly what this meant, "please tell me that dobe isn't coming over today."

Hinata giggled again and he took it as yes. As if on cue, he heard the doorbell ring literally two seconds after he asked the question.

"It better be the fucking mailman," he groaned and Hinata released her grip on him so he could open the door.

"Teme~!" he heard his supposed best friend scream instantly after opening them. He practically tackled the taller male to the floor. Sasuke's vision was filled with shocks of electric yellow hair and he managed to steady himself before he fell down. "Happy birthday!"

"Get off of me this instant, Naruto," he growled threateningly, but Naruto's smile hadn't wavered. He still released him so he could pull Hinata in a tight hug when he noticed her approaching them. They exchanged quiet hellos, and then he slapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"You and I are going to have so much fun today!" he announced, then started ticking off everything he had in plan. "First we'll go get ramen, then we'll go to this awesome new place that just opened, they have great games there… then we'll get some more ramen! And then we can go to the dojo – it's been a while since I gave you a black eye! – did I mention ramen? We'll get that too…"

"Stop talking." He interrupted with a raised hand. Then he threw an accusing glance at Hinata. "You planned this, didn't you?"

She even had the decency to look apologetic. "I-I know you don't like surprises, but we wanted to throw you a party… and since all you'd do is brood around, I thought it would be nice if Naruto-kun occupied you for a while… just until we get everything ready."

He sighed, running a frustrating hand through his hair. It seemed as if a peaceful day of staying at home and relaxing would never happen to him.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed."

He tried his best to ignore Naruto's cackles and Hinata's amused gaze on his retreating back as he climbed upstairs to fetch some pants.

.

It turned out that the day wasn't so bad after all.

They spent nearly seven hours – seven hours of putting up with the energetic blonde! Sasuke thought he deserved a reward – in which he was dragged around the whole town, mostly into different ramen shops. He even ended up paying for everything Naruto gobbled up. But then they really did go to the dojo where he got to kick Naruto's ass, pouring all of his irritation in his punches. Still, he was careful not to hit the idiot too hard. A part of him was grateful he was here with Naruto. Hinata was right, he would be of no help to her as she prepared their house for his birthday party, plus this was a great way to release some of his frustrations building up throughout the week.

"Man, you sure can throw a punch," whined Naruto minutes after, holding an ice pack on his cheek. They were sitting on the ground a few blocks away from the dojo, like some teenagers, Sasuke calmly drinking his tomato juice and Naruto trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"You asked for it," he said, "idiot."

"Well I thought you'd cut me some slack!" Naruto cried. "Why am I even friends with you, seriously…"

"Nobody's forcing you. Good-bye." Sasuke got up and threw the now empty can of juice into a nearby trash bin, his mind set on going home.

"Wait, wait, Sasuke!" he heard Naruto yell behind him and smirked triumphantly.

Finally, they reached his house, after taking a few stops on the way because Naruto saw shiny things in shop windows. He heard hushed voices inside and prayed to the heavens they didn't plan on hiding behind furniture and jumping at him when he opened the door. He really didn't feel like being tackled for the second time today.

But when he opened the door he saw everyone in the hallway, waiting for him. They did yell out "happy birthday, Sasuke!" in unison, but no one tried to hug him or break his spine. Relieved, he proceeded forward to accept handshakes and colorfully wrapped presents, some of the females even kissing him on the cheek.

The party went surprisingly well, which shocked Sasuke more than himself enjoying Naruto's company earlier today. Normally, he was never the one for parties, preferring to celebrate alone with Hinata and, unfortunately, Naruto and his girlfriend Sakura, who never failed to show up uninvited. But the atmosphere was pleasant, everyone was in a good mood and he even genuinely laughed at some of the jokes Kiba kept telling.

When the right time came, he finally saw what Hinata was hiding from him this morning – a cake made entirely out of dark chocolate, as she knew he didn't like sweets, shaped and colored like a tomato. He was so stunned by the dessert that he stared at it in silence for a few moments, his ears turning a bright red color. But he wasn't blushing! Uchihas never blushed. He was simply… taken aback.

"Do you not like it?" Hinata asked, worrying her lower lip in anticipation after he hadn't said anything for a while.

"I love it." he answered, pulling her closer and planting a kiss at the top of her head. "Thank you, Hinata."

The cake tasted really good, too, which wasn't that surprising since Hinata was an excellent cook. Even he enjoyed it, dark chocolate being the only type of candy he could stand.

After the cake, the party went on for another few hours, this time with ice cold drinks – it was summer after all, and even though the house was cooler than the outside, it was still pretty hot – most of them sat down on the two sofas they had or the floor, talking about younger days, a topic that only made Sasuke feel depressed.

It wasn't like he had anything to complain about in his life – his job was fantastic, even if it messed up his sleeping schedule, he was his own boss, he lived in a beautiful home with his beautiful girlfriend whom he loved with his whole heart, but… something was _missing_. He didn't know what and it bothered him – whatever it was, he felt like his time for achieving it was slowly leaking with each passing year.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata slightly poke his side to gain his attention. She wondered if he was alright. He assured her that he was, but she didn't seem to believe him.

Finally, sometime after ten, the final guests left – Naruto and Sakura, what a surprise – and Sasuke could breathe normally again. After he locked the door, he went back into the kitchen to help Hinata with the dishes.

His idea of helping was, of course, to distract her from the task until tomorrow morning.

He stood behind her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, the thick strands of her hair tickling him. Her fingers trembled from excitement at his proximity and she put the plate down in the sink, then turned around to face him.

"Hello," she said. He smirked, looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hello," he greeted back, leaning down to capture her mouth in a kiss.

It started out slowly, like it always did, with her arms wrapping themselves around his neck instinctively, her hands fisting the hair at the nape of it. He tilted his head so their noses wouldn't bump, willing her lips to open with his own. When they did, he snuck his tongue inside her mouth, stifling her moan at the pleasant feeling, his fingers burying themselves in the soft flesh on her hips. Their tongues danced around each other, hers almost teasingly wrapping itself around his, then retreating back deeper into her mouth. He growled, pulling her closer to his body, annoyed at what she was doing, yet at the same time immensely turned on, considering normally she wasn't this… well, playful.

Eventually, they had to separate to breathe air into their lungs. He was sure that her lust-filled gaze mirrored his own. He was looking at her with so much intensity – Sasuke rarely showed or voiced his emotions, but they were visible in his coal black eyes. Right now, it was difficult for Hinata to guess what was on his mind.

"Bedroom?" he asked, his voice hoarse and thick with desire. She felt it through her whole body, especially because he was practically glued to her body, his face so close their hot breaths mixed with every intake and outtake of breath.

"Yes," she nodded, and in an instant, he picked her up princess-style and carried her upstairs, to their shared bedroom.

But before he could throw her on the bed and have his way with her, she stopped him and hopped on her feet on her own, putting up a finger as a sign for him to wait.

"I have another present for you." She seemed nervous and jittery, her cheeks even redder than usual. "Wait here."

He was so surprised, he allowed her to push him on the bed. He sat down and waited patiently as she went into the bathroom – connected to the bedroom – and disappeared in there for a few minutes.

Silently, he wondered what his next present would be. What could she possibly hide in the bathroom? She never dropped any hints about this one… he thought the party and the cake were the only ones.

Finally, she reemerged from the bathroom, but in a different attire than her short summer dress from earlier. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open.

This time, she was wearing what appeared to be a cat costume.

He felt his blood run hot at the sight of her, fidgeting and blushing in the skimpy attire. The costume consisted of, basically, black lacy underwear that hugged her supple curves perfectly and fake cat ears on her head. The best cat he'd ever seen, in his opinion.

"Hinata," he said in a low tone, "come here."

She was obviously embarrassed, but listened to him anyway. When she approached him, he commanded her to kneel, and she did. Even this way, she was still a little shorter than him. She looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to smile despite her nervousness.

"You look beautiful, Hinata," he muttered, brushing his knuckles against her jaw gently. She relaxed at his touch, closing her eyes.

"Sakura-chan made me buy it… she said it would make you h-happy…"

"Finally some use from her," he said, "look at me."

She did, and then he kissed her again, this time rougher and more passionate. She started to get up from her kneeling position, but he pressured her shoulders so she'd stay down, at the same time brushing his tongue against her own, thoroughly exploring the inside of her hot mouth. He pulled away only slightly to kiss the side of her lips and along her jawline and, reaching the bottom of her ear, nip it slightly until she began shaking with pleasure. He grabbed a handful of her indigo hair and pulled her head back so he'd have a better access to her neck, licking and sucking the incredibly soft skin as he moved lower and lower, until finally, he stopped.

She opened her eyes to look at him, puzzled, only to see him smirking almost devilishly at her. "Be a good girl and strip me." He commanded. He saw her breath hitch at his request, but she complied anyway – rising up on her knees so she could grip the hem of his plain grey T-shirt and pull it off of him, exposing his pale, well-defined torso. Slowly, she trailed her forefinger across his chest and after feeling him shudder a little at the contact, she looked up to see him following her movements intently. When she reached his belt buckle and undid it, he stopped her from throwing it on the floor – grabbing it with his own hand, he put it away on the bed, claiming they'll be needing that later.

Suddenly excited, Hinata unbuttoned his jeans, tracing the bulge hidden behind them with her small hand and feeling victorious when she heard him sigh at the contact. The next moment, he was grabbing her around the waist and she found herself underneath him, her head placed a little below the pillows, him nested comfortably between her legs. She moaned quietly when he pressed their crotches together, the friction sending delicious tingles down her spine and rising goose bumps along her arms.

He was kissing her again, passionately, but his tongue never fully entered her mouth – this time he simply teased her by tracing the wet muscle around her upper and lower lip, as a sort of a revenge for what she had done to him earlier. He didn't linger there longer, though, and continued traveling south, placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, finally reaching the valley of her ample chest. He buried his nose between her breasts, his fingers groping their sides and molding them together. He reached behind her, motioning for her to lift herself off the bed for a while so he could unclasp the annoying piece of clothing and marveled for a second over the newly found naked flesh before closing his mouth around a perky nipple.

He alternated between licking and sucking, making the smaller girl mewl in pleasure, her back arching, her fingers gripping the bed sheets and her toes curling. She wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him closer to her heat. He growled dangerously at that, and she felt the vibrations to the core of her being. He continued to thrust his pelvis against her, his ragged breathing against her skin sending pleasurable tingles through her whole body. When her hands tried to bury themselves in his hair, he stopped his ministrations and lifted himself up on his elbows, staring at her intensely.

She watched him, confused at the sudden change of attitude. He didn't say a word, just spent a while observing her, admiring her flushing cheeks, irregular breathing, disheveled hair. His eyes were filled with unspoken emotion, but she could decipher them easily – the one that struck out the most was the deep, animalistic desire.

Finally, he reached for the belt he put away earlier and hit his palm lightly with it. "Turn around," he said, his voice strict and dominant, "on your stomach."

Hinata had no choice but to obey. After she turned her back to him, he pushed her knees forward until she was leaning on them, her ass high up in the air. Then he used the belt to tie her wrists against the headboard of the bed. Hinata's heart raced – this was new. He was never like this with her. She couldn't deny that she was excited, although there was a part of her that was scared.

Then again, it was his birthday… and she did offer herself as his gift, to do as he pleased. Whatever he was planning, she was certain he wouldn't hurt her.

She felt the ghost of his breath next to her ear. His hand rested on her thighs, moving upwards at an almost agonizingly slow pace. His tongue darted out and he dragged a long, wet trail of saliva from the tip of her ear to the crook of her shoulder, using the fingers of his free hand to remove some of her hair in the way. She felt like she might faint from the overwhelming sensations his feather-like touch was giving her.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She felt the hand that was previously in her hair travel to her front, gripping her left breast and molding it between his fingers. "I can feel your heart beating like a little hummingbird."

She didn't want to answer. She closed her eyes and tried to regain control over her breathing, but it was difficult when his hands kept doing _that thing_ that felt amazing and his tongue trailing down her spine.

"Hinata," he muttered against her skin. Then, she felt him. He brushed their clothed sexes together, this time from a different, better angle, and it felt exhilarating. Chills ran through her body. She decided that she liked this position a lot.

His forefinger sneaked underneath the soaked lacy panties and brushed lightly against her slit. She was so ready for him. He smirked, planting a kiss on her shoulder and pulling her hair forward with his other hand so he'd have free access to her neck. He attacked the hot flesh with his mouth and his finger thrust deep inside of her at the same time.

Hinata tried to stifle her moan – honestly, she tried, because she knew Sasuke didn't enjoy when she was too loud – but it was impossible with what he was doing to her. He bit her neck and then ran his tongue over the wounded flesh, all the while pumping in and out of her wet heat at a steady pace. Hinata felt her insides stir, her lower stomach quiver in pleasure. Her head fell back, exposing even more of her neck to Sasuke, which he was happy to trail his tongue over.

"Sa-Sasu…" she tried to utter his name through her moans, but he silenced her with his mouth. His tongue licked the inside of her cheek and the corner of her lips, and his finger curled inside of her, hitting that one spot that made her knees weak and if she wasn't securely tied to the bed by her wrists, she was certain that she'd fall over.

He felt her muscles clench around his finger and knew she was close. Feeling evil, he pulled his finger out before she could meet that sweet release.

She groaned in complaint, earning a chuckle for him, but he had something a lot better prepared for her. He pulled the ruined panties off of her, leaving her completely naked. Soon enough, his pants and boxers followed and, grabbing it with his hand, dragged the length of his manhood across her sex.

"O-Oh," he heard her gasp. He felt like gasping too, but instead, he growled at the contact. Not one to waste much time by teasing, he leaned forward and thrust himself in as far as he could go.

He waited for a while so she could get used to his intrusion and began to move, slowly at first, and increasing speed following the rising volume of her moans. His front and her back molded together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle – he tried to locate her mouth so he could kiss her but it proved to be a difficult task since his vision was clouded by pleasure and all he wanted to do was close his eyes like she had.

Hinata was in a delirium; he kept hitting that same spot he found mere moments ago with his forefinger. If he kept going like this, she wouldn't be able to last very long. Her whole body was shaking and her wrists hurt from the belt, but she found herself enjoying the pain. It made the whole experience more erotic.

She was going to come. There was no way she could prolong it anymore – and honestly, she didn't want to. She needed the release… the exquisite feeling running through her lower stomach towards her whole body. She let herself go, sensing that Sasuke wasn't far behind.

When he felt her walls clench around him, it took Sasuke all of his self-control not to groan out loud. He continued his rapid thrusting, the sensation of his orgasm hitting him straight in the head. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He came deep inside of her, then rested his head against her shoulder until he felt he could function normally again.

When he pulled out, he untied her hands and then flopped on the bed, exhausted. Hinata soon lay by his side, rubbing her slightly irritated wrists. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he watched her wince from the light pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, voice thick with worry and self-loathing. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"Ah, no," she said with a reassuring smile, "it's more like an annoying rash. It will pass by the morning." Then she rested her head against his chest and his arm immediately encircled her, pulling her small body closer to him. He used his free hand to cover them with the thin sheet and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

It was then that Hinata realized she still had her cat ears on. When she proceeded to take them off, Sasuke halted her movements. "Leave it on until I fall asleep." He requested with a sly smile. "My kitten."

Her whole face lit up red in a second but she left the head band on anyway. She waited until his breathing evened out and she could hear light snores, before she took it off and threw it somewhere on the floor, feeling strangely pleased by the nickname.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

**footnote:** please let me know your thoughts! and i deeply apologize for any misuse of prepositions, they've always been my weak spot... hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
